please stay
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Izuku is having a bad day and just wants to die in peace luckily she gets cuddled Dad!Might Tododeku Fem!Izuku


"Mineta please go away" Izuku forced out trying not to scream at the sad excuse of a human being. All she wanted was to die in peace.

The graped freak just moved closer "Don't be that way Midoriya,You know you want to come hang out with me in my room" The boy creepily leered.

"Mineta I'm serious leave me alone or I am going to hit you." Warned Izuku temper flaring.

"Come on Izuku" The small pervert attempting to put an arm around her shoulders finally made her snap.

An overwhelming amount of satisfaction was felt with the accompanying crunch of his nose breaking as she slammed her elbow into his face "When I tell you to leave me the fuck alone I damn well mean it, You fuckin grape perverted fuck!"

"Midoriya!"

"Holy shit"

"Deku!?"

"What just happened?"

"Finally."

Ignoring the stunned looks and shouts from the others in the common room Izuku walked out or tried to she got about 10 steps before suddenly palling and doubling over one hand clutching her stomach the other clamped over her mouth.

Shouting at someone to go get a teacher Uraraka rushed over to her friend, gently guiding her to sit on the floor "Deku! Are you okay?"

"No, hurts" Deku whimpered after the nausea passed, Curling into a ball with her head between her knees.

Rubbing a hand along the sick females back, It wasn't long before kirishima came running back with All Might in tow. "What happened?" the blond teacher asked his students

"I don't know man," The redhead informed. "Mineta was just being well Mineta and then Myidoria just decked him."

Sighing at the scene in front of him All might asked Kirishima and Uraraka to escort Mineta to Recovery girl while he dealt with Midoriya. Hesitantly the brunette compiled and with one quick glance at her friend was helping kirishima drag the injured Mineta to the infirmary.

Crouching down next to his protégé he asked "What did he do?"

Glaring at her teacher she told him "I warned him, He wouldn't leave me the fuck alone, So  
I thought a broken nose would help the message sink in a bit better."

Taking in the normally polite girls attitude and the way she was curled up, All Might quietly asked "That time of the month?"

Blushing bright red Izuku scowled but nodded ducking her head into her arm.

"Did you take your meds?" Another nod.

"Are they working?"

"Obviously not since I get even get up off the flo-" she cut off with a pained whimper tightly curling in on herself.

Sighing he placed a bony hand on the girls shoulder squeezing lightly "Do you think you can make it too your room?"

Another no "Okay" All Might looked -cursing that he couldn't lift the small female anymore - around almost everyone had left the common room when he arrived except for Todoroki thankfully.

"Todoroki my boy." Called the former No.1 hero "Are you able to help young Midoriya to her room?" With a nod the two toned teen set his text book down and walked over to the two on the floor.

Reaching into his pocket All Might passed a small chocolate bar to Izuku giving her a small smile. "Go rest up, You'll feel better after a nap." With that Todoroki picked her up.

Getting carried by Shoto was an experience, He was very sweet about it but just a bit awkward but Midoriya chose to ignore, it instead focusing on enjoying the heat from his left side.

When they got to her room Shoto gently set her onto the bed, Midoriya whine at the loss of heat and how the cold sheets of her bed caused her stomach to start cramping.

"Are you okay?" Worry flicking about multi-colored eyes.

"Y-ya just cold" stuttered the girl cursing the fact that her heat pack was left on the couch in the common room.

"Would you like me to stay?" looking over at her friend, Deku couldn't help the way her heart fluttered at the sight of Shoto's blush.

"That would be nice" Izuku blurted out then awkwardly stuttered. " I-I mean if you feel like it, You don't have to."

Shoto just looked at her eyebrow raised. Face burning she finally nodded "Please stay." with that Todoroki settled in behind her pulling the blanket up. Cuddling was nice Izuku decided as Shoto's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close letting the heat from his left side slowly ease the pain in her stomach. Which was thankful fading into a dull ache.

"Thank you Shoto" Mumbled Izuku half asleep.

"Go to sleep Izuku, I got you" He promised, left hand absently rubbing her back.

"M'kay" Almost immediately Izuku was out. The heat and comfort dragging the girl into a peaceful sleep.

Shoto following not to long after.

That was how Toshinori found them a few hours later when he came to get Izuku for dinner. Smiling he placed the comforter back around the two and snapped a picture, Sending it to Inko as he quietly left the room letting the two sleep.


End file.
